Forum:Disks vs. Download
Since this came up on a blog, and I don't want to pull it off topic, I figured I'd start this. So which do you prefer, a digital download, or buying disks? Personally I like disks for several reasons. 1) If something goes wrong, you do risk losing the download. I know that you usually can redownload them, but if you go beyond the number allowed or past the time allowed for redownload, you are out of luck. 2) You can always reinstall a disk so much quicker than redownloading, not to mention if something goes wrong wiht the download, you might have to do it all over again. 3) While I have to deal with traffic, I always prefer to go to the store and talk to the people behind the counter and in the store, especially at Gamestop. I've had great conversations with these people and they are alwasy very welcoming to everyone. I think that using systems like Steam and Impulse removes the human element. Not to mention going to a store you can also look at other games and other things that are there. I didn't say buy, but you can look at other games and if you go to places like Gamestop, you can get some more info on them. So download or disks? Lancer1289 00:31, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Disks. I trust my X-Box alot more than I trust my computer when it comes to gaming. It is better than going online to download a game that could potentially damage my computer. MEffect Fan 00:41, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :I prefer disks. Downloads are nebulous, a few clicks or a file corruption away from being gone forever. Not to mention downloading anything of considerable size can take hours for me with my aging router, and I'm not too patient a person. Physical media is always there, sitting in a case on a shelf. It's reassuring to have a concrete representation of what I've purchased. Also, I'm usually only a 30-minute drive (at home) or walk (at college) away from a Gamestop. It doesn't hurt a whit to go out and buy something in-person. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:41, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Downloads. I hate dicking around with physical media when I don't have to. If you "risk losing the download", you're using a lousy service. Steam allows you to download your games as many times as you want. I use a separate hard drive for my games, so reinstalling isn't an issue. I've reinstalled Windows on this computer more times than I've reinstalled any of my games. Even if I had to re-download for whatever reason, why would the download time even matter? Set it to download, go to work, and it's ready to play when I get home (whereas, no matter how much faster it is, a disk install requires a lot more input). You're not wrong about the lack of the human element, but unfortunately, that's not an issue for me. My closest video game store is just too far away. Not being able to chat with a clerk is a small price to pay compared to a 2 1/2 hour round trip, not to mention gas money. I prefer disks, my internet connection is not fast enough to get any download done in time for me. It still usually takes me near 20mins for a 5mb download. Combination of a bad internet provider and crappy reception. Plus I can save space of my 360's hard drive for DLC. Doctalen 00:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :I prefer downloads as well. I know I live in a large city which has many stores which carry the game in question, but when I use steam or impulse they always allow for redownloading for as long as you have the account. This also means no disc swapping, no searching for the discs if you happen to uninstall it, and, in the case with steam, always having a patched game. EA and direct2drive provide a paid backup service which I do not feel I should have to pay for since other services provide it for free. Plus there is the option of backing up any game you have purchased so if you need to reinstall it takes far less time. Not to mention I have a 25Mb connection :) GrandMoffVixen 00:28, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : :I don't think you should base your opinion on the people at your local Gamestop. I hate Gamestop, but I still buy there sometimes because the location is convienent. They always do some stupid pre-order bonus and everyone buys games from them because they have to 1-Up every store. They also have horribly repetitive and stupid advertisements all over TV and on every website. (Why is this on a ME wiki?)Lx MALEX xl 06:25, August 7, 2010 (UTC) The people in my local game-stop are the most unhelpful people that have a job also not good at being friendly to customers. But anyway I had a huge problem with the Mass Effect 2 being on discs firstly disc 2 became unreadable even though I had it downloaded to the hard drive, so that was the end of the suicide mission for me 'oh well I can always get a loan of one of my friends' I thought. Then disc one becomes unreadable so I had to pay 15 euro for a game that I bought already as a collectors edition so yea anyway dont trust discs. Downloads. No contest for me. Yes, your a file corruption away from losing the data, but the same holds true for disks, as damaging them will immediately ruin the game. Granted, while it is true that taking care of your disks will prevent that from happening, the same can be held true for digital data. Taking care of your computer, updating your virus software, proper usage and the like will also preserve your hard drive. Saves me the trouble of having to change disks over and over for different games. Besides, if I lose data, I can download it again (and that being said, I ALWAYS have at least two copies of all my data on separate external hard drives). If I lose a disc, that's game over. I have to buy another. But hey, to each his own. Rath101 21:56, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Disk. Although I have Steam and I play several of their games constantly, I only went with their digital download because it was cheap. I don't want to clog up my internet by downloading constantly and disk is just so much faster than downloading. I just need something physical that I know I can rely on if my computer breaks down. Freakium 22:39, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Disk. I say this because even though I have plenty of room on my hard drive, there's nothing that beats the purchase of a new game from a retailers. Unwrapping the case or box (for special editions), cutting through the annoying warning tape, and then opening to find all kinds of goodies inside, not least of all the game itself. I also agree that actually going to one's preferred game store and interacting with the clerks there is an enjoyable experience, given that the employees are the sociable type and not the kind that cower at the mention of the Beholder. Their job is to test the games they're selling and give feedback to curious customers. I will admit, tho, that I did download the first ME... after I'd bought and played the disc edition of the second... yeah.-- 05:02, February 9, 2011 (UTC) DISKS i prefer Disks because my Donlaod Rate is lousy and my Provider caps the Connektion from time to time... what i realy not understand is why there is no option to install ME 1-3 from Disk if u have it because it is much faster, and just download upgraded stuff... i dont think Space on HDD is today an problem but a fast Internet is for many people the biggest Problem. thats also why i hate online activation for offline games... why do i pay disks why do i buy offline games... cuz i dont have fast Internet. Lugulbanda 15:39, January 20, 2013